


Spoiled

by svana_vrika



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Established Relationship, Kama Sutra, M/M, Makeup Sex, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The present is scarred by the wounds created from the past. Is it worth the risk of re-opening them by continuing forward?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feait](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=feait).



> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Saiyuki and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Minekura Kazuya. The song _Spoiled_ is sung by Joss Stone, and is from her _Mind, Body and Soul_ album. Needless to say, it doesn’t belong to me, either. 
> 
> Written off of requested prompts and for the 2010 DreamWidth Yuletide Smut Challenge. Betaed by Seshats_Prodigy but I touched it last. All mistakes are my own

It had started out innocently. Sanzo swore to that to this day. They’d just finished eating, and Goku and Gojyo had headed back out into the streets for some festival the village was having, leaving Hakkai with the clean up– as usual. Again as usual, the priest had sat at the table, smoking and reading. He would never admit it to anyone, but he relished that ‘quiet time’, finding the soft sounds of the brunette puttering about both comforting and relaxing. Maybe because the taijiya had the same perpetual motion syndrome that Koumyou had possessed. He didn’t know nor did he really care to analyze it. That would defeat the purpose, after all. 

Once Hakkai had finished, he’d returned to the table. Sanzo had lowered his paper to accept the customary cup of coffee, and there it had been: a miniscule daub of whipped cream from their earlier dessert clinging to the corner of the healer’s mouth. The blonde had refrained from saying anything, partially out of politeness, and partially because he expected Hakkai would notice it relatively quickly. The green-eyed male was almost obsessively fastidious, after all. However, Hakkai _hadn’t_ , and try though he did, Sanzo hadn’t been able to help but focus on it. To be honest, he wasn’t really sure what he’d found the most irritating: that it was there or that the brunette hadn’t realized it. But eventually, the sheer ridiculousness of it all had pissed him off beyond politeness and patience, and with a “Tch!” of annoyance, he’d reached across the table to wipe away the distraction himself. 

That had been all he’d intended to do. He swore it. He hadn’t meant to let his touch linger or to notice the soft, moist warmth of Hakkai’s lips. And he certainly hadn’t intended to get hard simply from the soft intake of breath the gesture had drawn forth from the brunette. But he _had_ , and Hakkai– with his damned youkai senses– had noticed. The next thing he’d known, the taijiya had left his chair and had essentially pinned him to his own, paper and cigarette be damned, acid-green eyes briefly boring into his violet with a mixture of hunger and warning before he’d lowered his head to murmur into his ear. Sanzo couldn’t recall exactly what had been said- something about playing with fire, he thought- but it hadn’t mattered anyway. The brunette’s weight against his groin and warm breaths against his sensitive skin had held more sway, and by the time the taijiya had left his ear to claim his mouth a moment later, seemingly encouraged by Sanzo’s failure to push him away or to reach for his gun, they’d _both_ been focused solely on sating their needs. 

That had been just about a year ago, which was something else Sanzo had never intended. He didn’t do relationships, and he’d never even considered one with any of his ikkou. Given the nature of life in general– not to mention their pain in the ass mission– it would only lead to complications, and he despised complicated things. Yet, instead of it being the hormone-driven, one night stand he’d anticipated, or even dying off after a week or two, there he was; caught up to his sutra in the very thing he’d been so determined to avoid: a relationship. And a complicated one at that. Oddly enough, however, he couldn’t bring himself to either regret or despise it. 

He was certain that, to some, he and Hakkai would seem like odd bedfellows- not that he really gave a damn as to _what_ others might think. But the truth was, they had more in common than what was evident on the surface, not only in the present, but in their pasts. A bond had formed between them, starting with the taijiya’s ‘rebirth’, and perpetuated by the time they’d spent together, sometimes talking and sometimes in silence, while Goku and Gojyo had slept through the countless rainy nights that had haunted _their_ souls. Hakkai understood him. Could read his thoughts and moods with a glance. Sanzo trusted him, more than he had anyone since Koumyou. In retrospect, he supposed it was only natural that once they’d crossed that final line- as unintentional as it had been- it had become an integral part of what had developed between them. That it _had_ escalated their friendship into a relationship. 

The blonde snorted and then downed the last half of his beer in one pull. Not like any of that mattered now. It had been over three weeks since the ikkou had regrouped after the bullshit with Hazel and Ukoku, and Hakkai was barely speaking to him, let alone anything else. Granted, around the other two, the healer kept up his polite façade, but even then, it was strictly business. There wasn’t any friendly banter or even quiet inquiries as to his wellbeing. It was as if nothing had ever happened; physical or otherwise. 

Sanzo got it. He truly did. The night Ukoku had attacked Goku, he’d taken off without saying a word. Yes, he’d come back after his initial freak out, but he’d promptly left again once he’d seen that Hakkai and the monkey were still alive. In retrospect, he supposed that he should have at least waited long enough to tell Hakkai he was leaving. He should have realized that, given the brunette’s past, his actions wouldn’t sit well at all. But damn it, Hakkai should have understood, too. Their issues weren’t all that dissimilar, after all. His world had come to a screeching halt when Goku had fallen. He couldn’t take the risk of it shattering completely by having something similar happen to Hakkai, He was still missing too many pieces from when Koumyou had been taken from him all those years ago. 

“Oi, Monkey! Where’re you going?” 

The highly annoying sound of Gojyo’s voice reminded Sanzo that, unfortunately, he wasn’t alone with his thoughts, and scowling slightly, he lit up a cigarette. He hoped to _fuck_ that the two weren’t going to start up with their bullshit. He wasn’t even remotely in the mood.

“The jukebox. I heard this really awesome song the other day on the radio, and I wanna see if they have it.” He paused and tossed Gojyo a narrowed gaze over his shoulder. “And don’t call me monkey!” A second or two later, the teen gave a triumphant sound, and the priest couldn’t help but roll his eyes when he caught sight of the huge, goofy grin on Goku’s face. Only the saru could get so excited over something so stupid. 

_I kinda thought that I'd be better off by myself. I've never been so wrong before…_

Sanzo’s temple twitched slightly as the words floated to him, the priest already hating the song. He knew he and Goku had some stupid link of sorts, but this was beyond ludicrous. It was as if he’d honed in on the priest’s current mindset and had deliberately picked the song that would grate the most. 

“A love song?” Gojyo practically hooted in laughter as Goku rejoined them at the table. “Chibi monkey thinks he’s all grown up now that he’s had his first kiss, ne?” 

Goku flushed a deep red at the friendly teasing and tossed the hanyou a petulant scowl. “I never shoulda told you, stupid pervy letchy kappa letch! And no, that’s got nothing to do with it! She’s just got a pretty voice! That’s all! Right, Sanzo?” The teen turned toward the blonde, golden eyes pleading for back up. 

_’ The love you give is just too hard to fight. Don't want to live without you in my life…’_

Sanzo’s temple throbbed again, harder this time, and he scowled as he ground out his Marlboro. “What the fuck are you asking me for? You know I’m not into that bullshit.” His scowl deepened as he promptly lit up another cigarette. “I couldn’t possibly care less, stupid monkey. Waste my time with another idiotic question like that, and I’ll kill you.” 

A flash of hurt ran through Goku’s eyes, quickly followed by indignation. “God, Sanzo, what’s your problem? I was just-“ 

“I said shut up and quit wasting my time!” Sanzo’s growled out interruption was accompanied by a soft swish of silk, and the teen recoiled slightly when the priest dropped the safety on his Smith and Wesson as he pointed it directly between the brunette’s eyes. 

“S-Sanzo!” 

“Let it go, Goku.” Gojyo tossed Sanzo an irritated glare as he put a hand on the younger male’s shoulder, and then the hanyou turned his gaze to Goku, a slight smirk curving his lips upward. “Baldie’s being a right ass, but it ain’t you, so don’t let it get to you. He’s just got his dick in a wad because he and Hakkai-“ It was Gojyo’s turn to stop abruptly as Sanzo turned the gun onto him. 

“One more fucking word, Kappa, and I swear…” 

Crimson held narrowed violet for a moment and then Gojyo shrugged and turned away. “C’mon, monkey. I saw a meatbun stand down the street. Let’s get outta here and leave Sanzo-sama to his moping.” The redhead loped a friendly arm around the younger male’s shoulders once he’d slid down from the stool. “Heh…” Gojyo’s head tipped downward conspiratorially toward Goku’s. “Musta hit pretty damned clear to the mar- “ He stopped mid-sentence when Sanzo’s gun went off, and after the bullet whizzed by his head, he nudged Goku toward the door, and then turned to the priest again. “You’re the one who fucked up, Sanzo, so quit taking it out on us,” he said brusquely. “We’ve got a fuck of a long way to go, and we don’t need the bullshit. So, either sac up and go talk to him, or let him go.” He dodged out into the street as the blonde fired again.

“Fuck you.” Sanzo volleyed back to the now-empty doorway before picking up his drink and downing it. 

_’ There ain't no way I'm getting over you…I don't know what I've been trying to pr-‘_

“And fuck you, too,” the priest all but spat as his next bullet shattered the jukebox, and then he turned toward the bar again, silencing the barkeep’s stammering protests with a look that promised a similar demise as he handed him the gold card. 

Once the drinks and damages had been paid for, Sanzo left and made his way through the village to the sole liquor store. His mood soured even further when he found no Asahi at the dump, but he grabbed a twelve-pack of beer anyway, and then headed back to the hotel to continue his drinking and brooding in solitude. As he passed Goku’s room, he noticed a light under the door, and cursing silently, he walked a bit quicker toward his own. The last thing he wanted was for the saru to sense his presence and come after him with his questions and concerns. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to _anyone_. The blonde snorted. Alright, so that wasn’t _necessarily_ the truth, but the one person he did wish to speak to wasn’t talking to him. _’Stubborn bastard.’_ The blonde cast a scowl at Hakkai’s room as he passed it. Maybe the kappa was right. If Hakkai didn’t care enough to even give him a fucking chance, perhaps he _should_ just let it go. 

“…never understood what you saw in the prick, anyway.” Sanzo paused, eyes narrowing as Gojyo’s voice wafted to the hall through the closed door. “You’re better off without him, ‘Kai. You know it.” 

“I’m sorry, but it’s none of your business, Gojyo.” Hakkai’s voice came next, taut with forced politeness. “And as I said, I’m not in the mood for company or conversation, either one.” His tone relaxed just slightly. “I do appreciate your concern, but please, just go and leave me alone.” 

“Come on, ‘Kai,” Gojyo cajoled. “Come with me.” His voice took on a low, teasing note. “It’ll be good, I promise. At the very least, it will help you take your mind off of his supreme pissiness and put a _real_ smile on your face again- at least for the night.” 

“Gojyo, I-“ 

Hakkai fell silent as the door abruptly opened and Sanzo stalked into the room, twelve-pack in one hand and his Smith and Wesson in the other. “He said he wasn’t interested, you bastard!” the priest growled at the redhead, and then he jerked the pistol currently trained at Gojyo’s forehead toward the door. “Now get the fuck out!” 

The hanyou scowled, and then a smirk slowly curved his lips upward. “That’s not what he said at all, _baldie_ ,” he retorted as he slid a taunting arm around Hakkai’s shoulders. “”He simply said he wasn’t in the mood, that’s all.” 

“Gojyo!” The angry reprimand in Hakkai’s tone stayed Sanzo’s finger on the trigger, and the priest slowly lowered his weapon as the brunette turned toward his friend. “It’s alright, Gojyo, honestly,” he continued, the sharpness dropping from both his tone and his features. “I’ll be alright. You go on.” He managed a smile for the redhead. “I wouldn’t be any good tonight, anyway.” 

Crimson searched green for a moment, and then Gojyo nodded and gave a small smile. “Alright, ‘Kai. If you’re sure.” He lightly squeezed the narrow shoulders and then dropped his arm away. “Later then.” With a casual wave to the taijiya and a warning glare to the priest- which Sanzo ignored- he headed out. 

“You can leave too, Sanzo.” The priest turned toward Hakkai, the slight hint of hope that had found its way in plummeting as he took in the thin-lipped expression and clipped, cold voice. “As I told Gojyo, I’m not in the mood for company or conversation.” 

Sanzo’s eyes narrowed as his mind taunted him with the memory of the kappa’s arm around Hakkai’s shoulders and the low, teasing tone of the hanyou’s innuendo-laden words. “Fuck that!” The priest let the twelve-pack of beer drop to the floor as he crossed over to Hakkai, taking the taller male by the shoulders. “Damn it, Hakkai, that’s why I left in the first place- so that I wouldn’t lose you.” Violet eyes gazed intently, honestly into the taijiya’s green, despite the amount of alcohol the priest had consumed. “I’ll be damned if, after all of that, I end up losing you to Gojyo anyway!” 

Hakkai’s eyes widened slightly when Sanzo took hold of him, confusion, and then comprehension flitting through his gaze. “Ahh hah hah… Sanzo…” The barest hint of a smile curved the brunette’s lips upward as he gently took hold of the blonde’s hands and removed them from his shoulders. “Gojyo invited me out for an evening of cards. That’s all.” His smile widened slightly when the priest simply stared, dumbfounded, only to fade away altogether when Sanzo gave an abrupt nod, pulled his hands free and turned away a moment later. “So that’s how it’s going to be again? You’re just going to walk away without saying a word?” 

Sanzo froze in his tracks, his body tensing at the combination of taunting and hurt he heard in those words. “Tch. You’re the one who told me to go, remember?” 

The brunette rolled his eyes at the childishness of the statement, though he couldn’t help but smile at the stubborn petulance- something he’d learned long ago was merely one of the blonde’s many defense mechanisms. “So I did,” he began soothingly. “But I changed my mind.” He waited until his placating tone had cajoled Sanzo into turning toward him again, and then continued. “You can stay- so long as you elaborate on your statement.” Green eyes narrowed slightly as they held the violet. “And don’t be blowing it off or bullshitting your way out of it, Sanzo. I’ll know. I want you to tell me exactly what you meant.” 

Sanzo’s jaw clenched slightly, the blonde cursing himself for a fool for having said anything, and for a moment, he considered simply walking anyway. However, the obstinate determination in Hakkai’s gaze convinced him otherwise. If he walked away this time, there wouldn’t _be_ another chance. And it was then that he realized just how spoiled he’d become. He’d rather delve into his feelings than turn away and continue on without him. “When I thought Goku was dead, it just about killed me,” he began quietly, breaking away from Hakkai’s gaze to move to the window and light up a cigarette. “All I could think about was finding the bastard who had turned Hazel onto him and seeking my revenge. When I realized Ukoku wasn’t there, I doubled back to find Hazel again. And then I saw _you_ lying on the ground.” Sanzo exhaled, taking a moment to compose himself from the effect of the unpleasant memory. “It was Koumyou all over again,” he muttered, wrapping his free arm around himself. “And even after I saw that you had survived, I knew that, if I stayed, it would only be a matter of time before they took you from me permanently. I _had_ to go- at least until I managed to take them out first.” 

Hakkai gazed upon the blonde’s back, a mixture of compassion and frustration in his eyes. “I see. You didn’t trust me to be strong enough, then.” He paused a moment before adding in a murmur, “Like Kanan.” 

“That wasn’t it at all!” Sanzo exploded, finally turning to hold Hakkai’s eyes again. “I do trust you! More than anyone!” He tossed his half-smoked Marlboro out the window and crossed over to take hold of the taijiya’s shoulders again. “For the first time since Koumyou was taken from me, I had someone _to_ trust. To care about. And on a level that went _beyond_ what I’d felt for him.” Some of his own hurt and frustration crept into the violet that had become almost desperate in his desire to make Hakkai understand before he turned away to hide the vulnerable feelings. “I trusted you enough to realize _why_ I did what I did,” he finished quietly. “I know I hurt you by my actions, and for that, I am s- I owe you an apology. But your lack of understanding…” He trailed off and shrugged, not quite able to verbalize the hurt he himself had been feeling. 

Hakkai gazed again at the blonde’s tense back, and then, with a sigh, he approached. “ _Muichi Motsu_ ,” he murmured, a small, sad smile curving his lips upward as he lightly ran his fingers through Sanzo’s longish tresses. “So much easier to say than to actually do.” The priest turned slightly toward him, and his smile widened as he held the questioning violet. “For all our pretenses of letting go and moving forward, our present is scarred by the wounds created from our pasts.” He let his fingers trail along Sanzo’s neck and then dropped his hand away, his smile fading with another sigh. “I suppose the question that begs to be answered is whether or not it’s worth the risk of re-opening them by continuing forward.” Hakkai caught and held the priest’s gaze again. “I know how I feel about it,” he said softly, searching the violet. “Do you?” 

Sanzo thought again about the past three weeks- about how Hakkai’s withdrawal had hurt almost more than his lack of understanding. “Tch.” He brought a hand up to the taijiya’s cheek. “I never would have let you in if I didn’t.” His thumb brushed lightly across Hakkai’s mouth as it had that first night long ago, and then he gave him a swift, hard kiss. “I’m sorry,” he finally murmured, breath washing over the soft, full flesh. 

“As am I,” Hakkai whispered back with a gentle smile, and then the brunette kissed him again, just as firmly, but lingering this time, hands sliding up to bury themselves in golden tresses as he nipped insistently at Sanzo’s lower lip, cajoling the priest’s mouth open. Not that Sanzo needed any convincing. All he needed right now was this; Hakkai’s arms around him, hands in his hair, tongue seeking entry into his mouth- the silent reassurance that, while the scars were still there, they were strong enough together to move forward, despite the past that was so unwilling to let either of them go. 

Hakkai’s tongue pressed more insistently, and deliberately, Sanzo fought it, jolts of anticipation coursing through his body as he waited for what would come next. As usual, the taijiya did not disappoint; with a low growl, the brunette took his flesh between his teeth again, his slightly elongated canines marking his lower lip in the _point_ , nails curving to press the _half-moons_ into his sensitive scalp beneath his tresses- signs of Hakkai’s possessiveness, passion and desire. When the healer had first marked him similarly so long ago, Sanzo had tensed, his pride causing him to balk despite the pleasure being offered to him. He’d come to terms with surrendering himself to the youkai he’d taken as his partner, but the thought of being branded as another’s possession hadn’t sat well at all. Yet Hakkai, gently and patiently, had persisted, explaining as he’d made his way down the blonde’s body with teeth and nails that the markings were more than simply a proof of his claim. They were signs of devotion and pleasure, and yes, of belonging, but in a _mutual_ sense, for the recipient must be willing to bear the marks of the one offering them. “That said, I’ll stop if you wish it,” Hakkai had murmured, breath washing over a pre-come slicked inner thigh, and somehow, Sanzo had managed a strangled no, the blonde moaning the healer’s name in wanton ecstasy a moment later when the taijiya’s keen teeth had imprinted a _line of jewels_ into the juncture of thigh and groin. He’d lost track that night of how many times Hakkai had made him come as the teacher had educated him on the long-neglected pleasures of the _Kama Sutra_. 

“Sanzo?” The priest’s breath caught as Hakkai’s tongue flicked over his pulse point. “Your mind is wandering.” Another bite followed, not breaking the flesh, but enough to draw out a breathless groan from the priest. “Am I not enough to hold your attention this evening?” 

“Tch.” Sanzo tipped his head to the side, freeing his sensitive neck from Hakkai’s mouth, his own curving up into a smirk as he tangled his fingers into thick, chestnut tresses. “What did I tell you before about asking stupid questions?” Hungrily, he captured Hakkai’s lips again, his free hand sliding beneath the brunette’s Henley along his waistband, leaving marks of his own on his lover’s flesh as his nails dug into a deep _line_ above the curve of his ass. He couldn’t scent the scant blood that he drew, but Hakkai could, and Sanzo was rewarded with a feral sounding growl as the taijiya rapidly stole control again, fluidly grabbing the priest’s wrists and bringing them into a tight hold behind his back, insistently backing him toward the bed as he forcefully ravaged his mouth. 

By the time the back of Sanzo’s legs met the mattress, he was already fully hard, and with a low chuckle, Hakkai broke from the kiss to follow his index finger with his eyes as he traced along the well-defined erection through the denim. “Shh. It’s alright, Sanzo,” he murmured, having caught the flicker of embarrassment that had followed the soft, wanton sound his teasing had elicited. “It’s been a long three weeks for me, too.” The blonde’s wrists still held by his one hand, he deftly unfastened Sanzo’s fly with the other, hunger causing the green gaze to glow as he slipped his fingers between the parted zip to squeeze the priest’s dick. “Undress, please,” he continued, disguising his command in a polite request, teasing over Sanzo’s moist crown before finally releasing him, and then bringing his digits to his mouth to flick his tongue over the tips. “I believe I’ve waited long enough, and I really don’t wish to have to mend your clothing tonight.” 

The dark promise behind the softly spoken words sent a shiver through Sanzo’s body even as he snorted at the thinly-veiled threat, and once Hakkai had stepped back, he removed his boots and socks, and then shoved down his jeans. “Hn. Like I plan on leaving you with enough energy to do even that,” he drawled in response, pausing to watch Hakkai undress for a libidinous moment before stripping off his shirt. Before the garment could drop to the ground, the brunette was there, despite having taken the time to neatly place his clothing onto the chair, and with a roll of his eyes and another soft huff, he gathered his own and put them into the taijiya’s hand. “I thought you said you’d waited long enough?” he couldn’t help but taunt, his eyes following the curvature of Hakkai’s spine and taut ass as the brunette put his clothing on the chair as well. 

“Mm. I have. However, I do find your impatience and need for me immensely gratifying.” He turned then, giving another soft chuckle at the disgruntled expression on the blonde’s face. “Come now, Sanzo,” he murmured in a playfully chastising tone, trailing his fingers down the priest’s torso toward his groin as he lightly cupped a cheek with his other hand. “Is it really so difficult to admit it to me, even now, after all this time?” 

Sanzo held his attitude for a moment, it fading away in a shuddering sigh when Hakkai’s caress finally reached his cock. “No,” he muttered, lashes fluttering slightly at the touch as it made its way along a vein toward his balls, and he turned his head to deposit a kiss on the brunette’s palm. “But _only_ to you.” 

Hakkai laughed again, the sound low and pleased. “Yes, yes Sanzo. I know.” He skated his finger along the priest’s taut sac, circling around each of his balls. “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.” A purr sounded in the back of his throat as he drew another groan from the blonde, and his eyes gleamed with a hint of possessiveness in the dusk of the room. “After all, it’s solely mine to keep, is it not?” he asked almost conversationally as he continued with his torment, bringing his free hand down to slowly stroke Sanzo’s shaft as his fingers slid backward along his taint toward his hole, his purr coming again, and more feral this time, when the blonde gave a jerky nod. “Hn. Good.” Hakkai teased along Sanzo’s jaw with his lips, pausing to breathe against his mouth, “Because contrary to popular belief, I really do not like to share.” He took the priest’s lips in a hard, hungry kiss, teasing around his entrance, growling lowly into the heated embrace when his fingertip penetrated the tight hole with little resistance. “On the bed, now,” he instructed when he finally pulled away, his tone still soft, but commanding all the same, his hunger and need for the priest having chased any pretense of politeness- of pretending to _ask_ \- away. “No, Sanzo. On your hands and knees.” Hakkai’s eyes gleamed again, his tongue skating slowly over his lips as the blonde repositioned himself. “Mm… Much better,” he murmured, slowly circling the bed like a great cat stalking its prey. 

Sanzo clenched his jaw slightly against the moan that threatened when his aching dick brushed the sheets, and he shifted up onto his parted knees, a bead of pre-seed falling to the mattress beneath his heavy cock when Hakkai growled approvingly in response. He’d missed this; the complete surrender of control to the one he trusted the most. The times when he could truly let go of everything and simply _be_. He could feel the weight of Hakkai’s gaze upon him, hear the soft, almost animalistic sounds, each second that he spent in anticipation merely making him need that much more. He knew what the taijiya was waiting for, that final surrender of pride, and finally, Sanzo couldn’t bear it any longer. “Fuck, ‘Kai. Please!” 

The brunette smirked at the softly growled plea, and Sanzo felt the mattress shift slightly as Hakkai settled onto the bed. “Mm. Not yet, I’m afraid,” he murmured, laughing again at the blonde’s frustrated groan, thumbs teasing along Sanzo’s crevasse as he massaged his ass-cheeks apart. “It’s been a while, and I don’t want to hurt you- this time.” The darkly whispered words were followed by another low chuckle, the sound transforming into a throaty purr when, as Hakkai lapped at the priest’s exposed hole, Sanzo rocked his hips back with a wanton moan of his name. “Stay still, or I’ll stop,” he uttered in warning, the smirk returning to his lips when the blonde relaxed into his original position, and then he licked at the muscle again, savoring the taste and the way it pulsed at the sensual touch. “Yes, good. Just like that,” he breathed, sliding a hand forward to wrap around the base of Sanzo’s dick before stiffening his tongue and pushing it past the barrier. 

Sanzo’s breath released into a hissed out groan, his thighs trembling with the effort of remaining still, his cock pulsing angrily in Hakkai’s tight grasp as the taijiya fucked him with his tongue. A few seconds later, a finger slid in alongside of the wet, probing muscle, teasing his walls, loosening him further before curving deeply to stroke over his prostate. Sanzo’s hips jerked again with his wanton cry, the priest unable to help himself, and Hakkai gave a soft, hungry growl, having caught the strangled “Please!” in the muffled sound. Teasing over the sensitive bundle one last time, he finally withdrew from the priest, nails biting into Sanzo’s flesh yet again in a deliberate marking of his hips as he canted the blonde’s ass down just a bit to press his own weeping tip against the glistening hole. His teeth bared in a feral grimace of pleasure, he buried himself with one thrust into Sanzo’s heat, pulling the shorter man onto his lap as he settled back on his thighs. 

Sanzo cried out again at the penetration, not bothering to stifle the sound, his breath hitching in unadulterated pleasure when Hakkai drew him back and the taijiya’s dick slid even deeper into his body. Shifting his legs to either side of the brunette’s and further widening his stance, the priest turned his head to seek out his lover’s mouth, catching his lower lip between all of his teeth to press the _line of jewels_ , leaving another mark on his youkai lover before delving his tongue into the wet heat. The priest groaned wantonly into the feverish kiss when Hakkai marked him again in turn, the brunette’s nails leaving curved _tiger’s markings_ on either side of his waist as he guided Sanzo up and down on his cock. 

The penetration was deep, the rhythm almost brutal, each thrust nailing the blonde’s prostate, and soon, the priest was forced to break away from the kiss, his breath coming in rapid pants as he fought his need to release. “It’s alright, Sanzo.” Hakkai’s teeth caught his ear, his voice purring into the sensitive organ, and the blonde loosed a wanton keen a moment later when one of the taijiya’s hands left his waist to stroke his cock. “It’s alright. Let yourself go.” 

Overwhelmed, every nerve in his body on fire from the expert stimulation, Sanzo gave into the sensual command without hesitation, his head dropping back with a raspy cry of the brunette’s name as he surrendered the last vestiges of control and came, his hot seed pulsing in rivulets over Hakkai’s fist. Growling softly, the brunette continued to thrust into his spasming tunnel, sending him further into the ether to the border of pleasure and pain as he continued to drive against his hypersensitive prostate. Just when Sanzo had reached the point of being unable to bear it any longer, Hakkai released, the hot rush of come and throaty groan of his name drawing a low cry of surprise from the priest as a second orgasm jolted through his body before he sagged back against the brunette, completely spent. 

A few minutes later, Sanzo became aware of a soft petting through his hair, and he opened eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed to find himself looking into Hakkai’s gentle green. For a long moment, they simply sat there, holding each other’s gazes, and then Hakkai’s smile widened and he brushed a light kiss over Sanzo’s lips. “I missed you, too,” he murmured, catching the unspoken sentiment in the unguarded violet, chuckling softly when the priest hid his pleasure behind his characteristic, “Tch,” and a roll of his eyes. Still smiling, Hakkai carefully eased the blonde from his spent cock and then rose to his feet, resting his hands at the small of his back as he indulged himself and Sanzo both in a lithe stretch before moving to the window. A hint of warm breeze followed Hakkai back to the bed as he returned with an ashtray and the priest’s Marlboros. “There. Now stay put, and I’ll be back shortly.” 

After a light kiss to his chakra, Hakkai padded off again, and as the sound of running water wafted in from the tiny bathroom, Sanzo lit up a cigarette with a contented sigh. A moment later, his brow furrowed slightly as a muffled noise mingled with that of the faucet. When Hakkai finally silenced the tap, he realized what it was, and he snorted with his exhale as the muted music came up through the inn’s thin floorboards. _’Stupid, moronic song.’_ Yet, even as he thought it, he couldn’t help but smile. The lyrics, or some of them, anyway, _had_ been appropriate. He didn’t know if what he and Hakkai had was love or not- if either of them were even capable of it after the losses they’d suffered in their pasts. As the brunette had said, the scars were still there, no matter how much they tried to move forward. Sanzo smirked a bit as the Hakkai came back into the room and settled beside him, the taijiya lightly kissing his upturned lips before turning his attention to gently wiping away the remnants of their earlier passion. But he supposed he _was_ spoiled by Hakkai, and in more ways than one. And he really couldn’t bring himself to give a damn.


End file.
